lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Scott and Steve
Scott Jackson and Steve Jenkins were two middle section survivors played by Dustin Watchman and Christian Bowman. The show frequently muddled the two men's identities and eventually created a running joke out of the confusion. Appearances Michael recruited the two of them to help him clear the cave-in in . He referred to Christian Bowman's character as Scott, only to be told that he was Steve - Dustin Watchman's character instead identified himself as Scott. After the attacks on Claire at the caves, Hurley began investigating with the pair. But he soon told Jack, "I'm out here looking for some psycho with Scott and Steve, right? And I'm realizing who the hell are Scott and Steve?" His confusion led him to organize a census of survivors. An unfilmed scene would have shown him interviewing Scott and Steve, speculating that they were married.SpoilerTV.uk: "Raised By Another" Script, Scene A18 When Ethan began attacking the camp again after Claire's kidnapping and return, Scott was the first victim. Though Sawyer initially misidentified him ("Guess old Steve drew the short straw"), Hurley corrected him and then spoke at length about Scott Jackson at the funeral. However, the body was played by Christian Bowman, who had previous been credited as "Steve." }} Characters continued to refer to Steve, who was evidently still a member of the camp. On the raft, Sawyer talked of Tracy sleeping beside Steve, but he referred to the man as "Scott" until Walt corrected him ("That's Steve - Scott's dead"). Ana Lucia, who had never even known Scott while he was alive, similarly referred to Steve as Scott before Jack corrected her ("You mean Steve - Scott's dead"). . Bernard, who had also not met the two before Scott's death, simply referred to Steve as "Jenkins". But though Scott was dead, Dustin Watchman continued to appear on the show as a background character, perhaps now playing Steve's part. Christian Bowman did not appear again on the Island, but he did return in a flashback in at Jack Bender's invitation. External commentary In an interview with Lostpedia, Christian Bowman confirmed that he did indeed win the role of Steve Jenkins and played him in the show's first episodes. Matthew Fox soon decided to give Dustin Watchman "a bump" as an extra, promoting him to a more prominent role. was therefore scripted to kill off Christian's character, but the writers mistakenly referred to this character as "Scott," forcing the actors to exchange parts. In May 2006, Carlton Cuse said he had "no idea" which of the two was still alive. Adam Horowitz, also being interviewed, said that they used a notecard to remind themselves that "Scott is dead, Steve is alive" because they'd lost track.[http://losttreehouse.activeboard.com/forum.spark?aBID=83937&p=3&topicID=7175382 E! Online: Destination L.A. Children's Defense Fund Charity Event] Jennifer Godwin; 05/20/2006 That October, Cuse clarified that the mix-up was a mistake that later turned into a running gag. According to Cuse, when the actors read that "Scott" was to die, each of them claimed to be Scott. Damon Lindelof joked that the producers then handed the pair a rock and asked them to fight it out. The real-life survivor would continue on the show - and the producers still aren't sure which of the two that is.Lost Podcast 10/30/2006 The actors themselves remained unclear for some time on what had happened. In interviews with The Fuselage, Watchman said "Steve has died, Scott lives" to confirm that he'd be returning to the show. Bowman simply said that he was as confused as the audience. User: Uh, the show said it was Scott, but wasn't that you on the beach???? Christian (Steve): That was me dead as dirt...of course, I don't know who me is now...Stay mo' confused den you, brah...User: Thanks for clearing that up for me, but im confused...Christian said...HE died, and he plays steve, why on the show did they say scott? ha ha ha im so confused still, so confused! Dustin (Scott): havent gone surfing lately except for body surfing without a board which is really fun but you get slammed at the bottom alot.anyway steve has died scott lives.look for me in future episodes References Category:Characters Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Deceased Characters